


Lipstick & God

by ElusiveBurglar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Based on two Miliyah Songs, Healing, Lipstick-holic Taeyong, M/M, Memories, Mild S&M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Worship, no crossdressing, ooc for sure, read and find out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBurglar/pseuds/ElusiveBurglar
Summary: Maybe someday there will be English ver.





	Lipstick & God

00

 

寂寞，不安，谎言，堆积成一团赤色的污渍。这就是我孤独的证据。

 

01

 

我一直相信，宇宙万物有自己神秘的方式，指引我们该去往的方向。

我抖了抖被大雨淋湿的粉色头发，寒意让我更加清楚地理解了这一切的意思。突如其来的大雨，怎么也系不上的鞋带，追不上的公交车，或者午后一场转生成另一个人的梦……一切都像是，不，是很清晰地传递着同一个讯息——

「你的世界已经结束了啊。」

全知全能的命运之神，以及所有厌恶我抛弃我的人，祝贺你们，你们赢了。这场我单方面发起的反叛，今天就要结束了。

我最后看了一眼玻璃门里自己的倒影，看见唇上的口红并没有因为雨水而减损丝毫光彩，忍不住笑了。

还好，至少不是完全狼狈的惨败，我会结束得很漂亮的。

我推开门，准备最后一次走进这充斥着喧嚣的玩乐场之中。

 

02

 

我第一次安静地，没有人搭讪，没有一双手趁机揉弄我胸口或抚摸我的臀部与大腿地，穿过了熙攘的舞池，走到了吧台边。

也许是他们终于看见了躲在昂贵香水，华丽衣饰与精致妆容背后，那个其实除了脆弱空洞的灵魂什么也没有的可怜虫吧。

老实说我有些怀念，那些只是贪恋我的容貌身段，只是为了爬上我的床榻，狠狠操弄我的虚伪殷勤。我可以假装我是被爱着的，假装我看不懂他们眼睛里的鄙夷与欲望，假装我不只是一夜限定的王子。

终于，午夜钟声终于响起，“噗”，我又变回了我原本的可怜模样。一个用光身上所有把戏的小丑，该是退场的时候了。

身边的椅子发出被拖行的摩挲声，紧接着是玻璃酒杯与大理石桌面碰撞的清脆响声。

坐在我身边的人，尽管穿着一身全黑的西装，但却像是太阳神的化身一般，照亮了酒吧昏暗的角落，也包括阴暗中的我。

也许，只是也许，现在还不是剧终谢幕的时候。

 

03

 

“嘿，有兴趣聊聊你的故事吗？”

“这是什么新的搭讪方式吗？”我左手拖着下巴，手肘撑在吧台上，用他檀木般的瞳孔确认自己的笑容无懈可击，“其实用不着搭讪，带够了钱，你想让我做什么都可以的~”

我本无意这么扫兴，打消这位帅哥的美丽意图，但丑话总是说在前头更好，更何况我也已经过了对自己皮肉矜持的阶段了。

男子的笑容却没有被我的直白影响，他掏出了钱包，优雅地取出一小叠大额纸币。

“这些钱，就当我听故事了。”

我瞄了一眼那叠钞票，远在我一夜价格之上。拿起来里面又掉出来一张名片。上面写着周正的“郑在玹”三个字，和一长串英文头衔。名字很熟悉，可是谁又会在嫖妓的时候说真名呢？这种事，自然是不能当真的。

我笑着把他们收起来，准备谄媚一番他的名字与事业，对方却先开了口：

“你虽然笑着，眼睛里却一点温度也没有。这么美丽的人，不适合忧郁。所以想听听你的故事。”

我感觉自己的笑容凝固在我的脸上。笑，不是因为感觉开心，而是为了让其他人以为你开心。只是久了，也就模糊了界限，别人认为你开心，我也就以为自己是开心的。从来没有人回去多心，面具之下，我是否心口如一。

我伸出手，揉弄那人西装裤里早已鼓胀火热的部位，笑得尽可能妖冶：

“那郑先生是想我用嘴告诉你，还是用我的身体告诉你呢？”

 

04

 

“你总是直接带人回家的吗？”

明明这人的家伙事儿正在我的后穴里耸动顶弄，脸上却还是那一副温润君子的表情。我只管上下扭动着我的腰臀，用他火热坚挺的阴茎，刺开我紧窄的臀缝。迷幻的催情药让我分不清疼痛还是快感，只尽力索取与给予。

不过有什么关系呢，疼痛与快感都是我活着的证据，这就是我最需要的。

我还活着。

“讲故事有一个更安全的地方，才更尽兴啊~”我没有直接回答他的问题，含着他在体内慢慢俯下身去，贴在他薄汗附着的胸口上，“郑先生有健身吗？身材真好呢，像那座有名的大理石雕像一样呢~”

“叫我在玹吧。”一双大手捧住了我翘起的臀部，我能感觉到身下的条理分明的腹肌卷起又舒展开。动作竟比我自己的还要温柔。感觉到那东西的棱角在我体内缓缓刮弄着我的每一个褶皱，我忍不住仰起头，还没等呻吟出来，一个更轻柔的吻落在唇上，把这一丁点快感搅动成了让人迷乱的眩晕，最后变成了全身上下不可控制的颤动。

这副早已被药物与手法调教麻木的身心，居然也会感觉到这么纯粹与强烈的快乐。我的视线越发模糊明亮，汗水和眼泪逐渐变得浓稠，好像是白色的光在流动。

“你涂上口红的样子，很美，像一束盛放的玫瑰。”  
“你很美。”

白光炸裂后，是无波的黑暗。  
这是温柔摧毁我的神迹吧。

 

05

 

“你醒了。”

我想抬手挡挡吹在眼睛上的热风，却发现自己连一根手指也抬不起来。还是郑在玹看我躲闪的样子，主动关了电吹风，替我拨开了刺进眼睛里的头发。

我稍微恢复了一点力气，能够扭动脖子，转过头却看见了一团茂盛的毛发，还有一根雄赳赳气昂昂的柱状物停在那里。

哦，原来他是忍着自己的硬邦邦，把我放在腿上给我吹头发啊。

没能理解这个画面原本应该有多亲昵，我挣扎着扶着他的大腿坐了起来。然而高潮过后的身体，骨头都是酥的。我一个趔趄，差点又要栽倒下去，好险我两只手都用上才撑住了身体。

“真是不好意思。原本应该我服务您的，怎么现在变成了您服务我了。您看您……还硬着呢……”

郑在玹却像是没听懂我的话，只把我扶正了靠在他怀里，一手搂着我，一手又拿起吹风机，倒弄着我的头发。

“我没事，你连坐都坐不稳，还是好好休息吧。”

郑在玹拨弄着我的头发，觉得吹得大概还行，就放我平躺下来，随即也侧躺在我身边，撑着头只看着我，眼睛里还是那股子调了蜜的笑意：“你要是实在觉得过意不去，就给我讲讲你的口红吧。”

当着他的面，我眼神里的抗拒躲无可躲。郑在玹也不恼，翻过身，在我身边躺下。

“你要是累了，下次再聊也行。”

“那在玹可要记得来啊~”

“会的，睡吧。”

“晚安。”

我再醒来的时候，在玹已经不在了。我翻过身，就着窗外没有断绝的雨声，与床的另一边另一边郑在玹残留的暖意继续温存着。

 

06

 

说来也怪，从昨夜到今天中午，大雨还在噼里啪啦地下着，空气也还是潮湿压抑，可看着这天，我的心情却明朗了许多。以往，我也是任着天气主导，窝在家里懒得动弹。

到了下午，我看着雨势开始减弱，便披着雨衣，出门去超市买点菜，顺便活动活动，准备回来好好做上一顿大餐。不过到底是懒了很久没有下厨，手艺都有些生疏了，一时间好些材料处理起来手忙脚乱的。

忙着忙着，天也黑了下来，菜基本都已经做好了，只剩下炉灶上还煨着的一锅鸡汤咕嘟咕嘟地作响。我正收拾着厨房，门口冷不丁响起了门铃声。

打开门，却是郑在玹。和上次西装革履的样子不同，这次他穿着简单的休闲装，白T和卡其色长裤，配上小白鞋，看上去像我记忆里学生时代的某个人。除了那个时候的那个人，不可能像郑在玹一样养尊处优，可以在大雨天走到我家门口，雪白的鞋子上一点泥也没有。

“大餐已经做好了？好香啊，你知道我会来？”

“我怎么会知道，郑先生早上才走晚上又来，年纪轻轻的纵欲过度可不行哟~”

我斜倚在门口，看着他抖了抖伞上的雨水，抬起头脸上还是那副精致优雅到令人讨厌的笑容，一点也不受我的挖苦影响。

“我来可不是为了那档子事儿。”郑在玹停顿了一下，雪白的脸上多了一点粉色的羞赧，真是奇观，“好吧，不全是，但是你的确还欠我一个故事没说完。”

“自己进来坐吧，我还炖着鸡汤呢。”

把话撂下，我转身进了厨房，去端我那一锅早就炖的满屋子飘香的鸡汤。我最后尝了一口汤的咸淡，觉得合适便熄了火，撒上一把芝麻，算是成了。

盯着这锅鸡汤，我不知怎么的想起了还是小时候做过的梦。梦里有一个男人下了班回到家，家里的餐桌上摆满了我刚刚做好、冒着热气的饭菜，来人脱下西装外套，问我一天过得怎样，我讲得零碎，那人却听的认真。

想到客厅里坐着的郑在玹，我忍不住笑自己痴心妄想，赶紧把鸡汤端上餐桌。

“刚才门外就闻见了香味，我还真不知道你有这样的手艺。”郑在玹搓了搓手，一副随时准备大快朵颐的样子，“你是从什么时候开始学的啊？”

我转身又拿了一副碗筷递给在玹：“大概是初中之后吧。不过从小看妈妈做，也大概有点手感了。”

“今天真是走运，本来只是来听故事的，没想到还能大饱口福——Mmmm这菜真好吃！快点快点，你也坐下来吃啊！”

我拉开椅子坐了下来，看着郑在玹一口一口，虽然不是狼吞虎咽，却也是用得极香。刚才的梦境和眼前的温馨画面，一点点重合起来。

也许有某个平行宇宙，一个我更好更正常的宇宙，一个郑在玹不那么耀眼的宇宙，我的白日梦会变成现实。但我很清醒，不是这个。

但至少没有哪个宇宙规定，我不可以自欺欺人，用我的想象弥合所有的不匹配。

 

07

 

“我才发现，你今天的口红是粉红色。我还以为是你看见我很开心呢。不过，这个颜色也很衬你，像花蕾一样。”

饭后，郑在玹主动提出要帮我洗碗，我婉拒了他，坚持自己收拾。然而他却不死心，一直站在旁边看着，时不时想伸手帮我。

“你好像对我的口红色号非常着迷？你的特殊癖好？”我擦干净手上最后一个碗，把所有东西摆到原来的位置。

“最初我只是觉得奇怪，你并没有画很女性化的妆容或穿女装，却偏画着那么浓重的口红。然后只听到我夸了一句你的口红，你直接就激烈地高潮，甚至昏死过去。然后今天，你并没有出门或等人——你如果等人桌上至少会有两副或两幅以上的碗筷——可是你还是画了口红。”

“所以我确定非常喜欢口红才对。对于男生，这不得不说确实是一个小众的爱好。所以你有什么故事吗？”

我很庆幸刚才已经把最后一个碗放好，不然这一整套上好的瓷器就要因为我突然发作的焦虑症而分崩离析。从郑在玹对我的行为抽丝剥茧开始，我的手指逐渐没有了力气，我的牙齿在颤抖，我感觉自己像是回到了某个写满脏话与侮辱的黑暗的储藏室里。

我感觉自己失去了所有的感觉。我还活着吗？还是我已经死了？

深呼吸，李泰容，你可以的，李泰容。

“在玹？如果我不告诉你这个故事，你会怎么样？”

“我——”

“你可以惩罚我。”

请再给我多一点活着的证据。

快乐也好，痛苦也好。

“我为什么要惩罚你？我——”

“你可以向我发泄，你可以尽情的弄疼我。你想怎么样都可以。”

只要别离开我。

 

08

 

“用力！用力！再——呃啊——”

黑色的眼罩，与黑色的皮扣把四肢被拷在床边，口塞乳夹锁精环，与毫无润滑的粗大肉棒，无法呐喊的疼痛加上无法宣泄的欲望，乘以无法反抗或躲避的紧张，得出的是另一种无上的快乐。

软鞭呼啸的破风声，之后是触碰皮肉的响亮音爆。低沉的喘息，是我是他为这首淫靡的旋律谱写的歌词。包含盐分的汗水滴落在红肿的鞭痕上，把这段和声无限延长。

此刻，疼痛不仅是活着的证据，是清醒的证据，更是他存在的证据。这些都是郑在玹给我的。

最后一下，重重地打在了臀侧，我的浑身肌肉狂乱地痉挛着，像是高潮一样。鞭子被丢在了地毯上，声音沉闷。恐慌在疼痛停止的一刻趁虚而入。我无法挣脱，无法呼唤，甚至没法亲眼看见他离开的背影。

我又被丢弃了。  
我又被丢弃了。  
我又被丢弃了。

……

恍惚间，我的枷锁被除去。湿润的唇舌轻轻地舔舐过我肿胀的伤口，湿润温热的酥痒唤醒了麻木的四肢与皮肤。光刺痛了我的眼睛，几滴眼泪从眼角流下。

真的是灯光吗？

当他雷霆般降下痛苦时，我是窃喜的。我低贱的存在也引得高高在上的神明堕落了。人是兽与神的结合，但郑在玹表现得如同完全的神一样。我以为献上于我身体绝对的权力，能从他心底里召唤出哪怕一点黑暗面，能够打破他完美的存在哪怕一点点，我和他之间的格差，或许也就那么遥不可及。

我甚至幻想过，郑在玹发现自己是施虐狂，或许就可以跟我凑成天造地设的一对了。

可是郑在玹太完美了，完美得让我自惭形秽。

眼泪被郑在玹带着薄茧的指腹拭去，他低声在我耳边絮语：“你说要我惩罚你，可是这对我何尝不是惩罚？我不知道你为什么会喜欢这样的疼痛，可你也不知道，我实在做不到让你痛苦。”

“原谅我的急切，把你逼到了这个地步，之后我会跟你说明的我的情由——”

“——但现在让我先弥补你，好吗？”

转折发生得太过突然。我还没来得及理解郑在玹所说的一切，郑在玹解开了我的口塞，然后用力地吻住了我。和我们的上一个轻佻的吻不同，这一次郑在玹吻得用力滚烫，还有我不能理解的虔诚。同时，郑在玹开始缓缓活动他的粗大。这感觉温柔却又狂乱，像一台棉花糖做的打桩机，持续给我注入压倒性的过量甜蜜。

像被野兽温柔钉在身下的猎物，只不过我从来没想过要逃跑。郑在玹终止了这个长吻，银丝拉断落在我的下巴，让我的粉色唇釉闪亮。被忽略已久的我的分手在郑在玹饱满而分明的腹肌上摩擦，熟悉的白色在我的眼前堆积。

两发乳白色烟火无声地绽放了，然后融为了一体。

 

09

 

我又做梦了。

一个约摸四五岁的小男孩，坐在一旁静静地看着妈妈在镜子前，用心勾勒她完美的唇形。红色的唇釉在她雪白的皮肤上，如同冰淇淋上诱人的樱桃。厨房里的骨头汤还在滚着，散发着馥郁的油脂香味与奇异草药香，小男孩忍不住咽了一口口水。

“绒绒，再等一下哦，妈妈马上就画好了。”女人对着镜子抿了抿唇，最后确认颜色均匀无匹，浓淡合适。

“妈妈，你为什么要化妆啊？”小孩仰着头，看着镜子里的女人，问道。

“因为今天爸爸要回来了啊，妈妈必须要漂漂亮亮的，绒绒也要乖乖的，知不知道？来，帮妈妈看看漂不漂亮！”

“漂酿！漂酿！是不是只要漂酿又乖乖，爸爸，爸爸就会回来呀？那，绒绒也要漂酿！绒绒也要漂酿！”小男孩天真的想法，把女人眉眼间的一点愁绪变成了纯粹的欢愉。

女人拍了拍男孩的头，眼神里满是爱怜：“傻孩子，你再长大一些就会懂了。”

小男孩噘着嘴，还想说自己已经5岁了，已经不小了。可是想到妈妈的叮嘱，便又把话连同又一口口水一起咽进了肚子里。

……

时间一晃，小男孩已经长成了少年模样。继承了母亲的优点，少年的一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，睫毛又黑又长，雪白的皮肤在太阳下几乎要变成透明。

这样出众的外貌，在无聊的校园里，自然是众人目光聚焦的对象。但如果他的母亲是一个破坏别人家庭、逼走正室的小三，那么目光所及，这样的他就自然变成了众矢之的。

和别人说话就是狐狸精勾引人，不和谁说话就是“故作清高内里不知道多下贱”；在走廊里被人毫无缘由地撞倒，放在抽屉里的书与作业本被撕成碎片；体育器材室、女生厕所或是写满脏话与辱骂的空教室，学校里每一个黑暗无人的角落，他都被锁过。

少年没有对谁说过，他的母亲很美丽很温柔，她有着全世界最适合口红的嘴唇。他只是乖乖地接受所有人的捉弄，因为母亲说，乖乖的孩子才有人爱。只要他乖乖的，大家有一天都喜欢他的吧。

……

日子果然一点点地好了起来。

青春期，大部分人都忙着追求自己的王子或公主，也就不再有那么多人“特别关照”少年。

而同样的，少年也有了自己喜欢的人。那人是去年转来他的班上的。有人说比同年级的人都小，是跳级上来的天才；有人说他家里是巨富，是花钱买进来的少爷。

少年并不清楚这些传闻的真假。他只知道那个叫郑闰伍的男生，主动走到了他的身边，坐了下来，一坐就是一年。闰伍有很多朋友，但闰伍会教他英语和数学，闰伍会替他收拾那些欺负他的人，闰伍会在找到偷偷躲起来哭的他，然后不问缘由地安慰他。

不知从何时起，每当身边的座位响起书包被甩落的声音，少年的肚子里就像有几百万只蝴蝶，从他的肚子里向全身各处迁徙，让他脸红心跳，让他不知所措。

终于他鼓起勇气，约闰伍下课后在操场上告白。为了这场告白，他偷偷准备了很久，一篇告白信来回修改不知有多少次。终于到了约定的时候，少年趁老师不注意，翘了课溜去了厕所。他翻出了背包里多年积攒下来的母亲用剩的各种颜色的口红，对着镜子照着母亲的手法一点点描绘勾画。他看着镜子里与母亲如出一辙的美丽长相，忍不住幻想起闰伍接受了他的告白，说他漂亮的画面。

他并没有机会说出他的告白。有人看见他溜出了教室，便向老师举报他去厕所抽烟，教导主任杀进来的时候，正撞见他涂着口红对着镜子傻笑的样子。老师搜出了情书，通报了家长，父亲毒打了他一顿，直骂他是变态，是怪胎，上前阻拦的母亲也被打了两个耳光，说没教好自己的儿子。

那晚之后，父亲再也没有回家，从此对他们母子二人不闻不问。学校为了自己的名誉着想，把他从学校开除。母亲不堪这一连串打击，当着他的面从窗户跳了下去，从此变成了植物人。

事后他也曾去学校门口，想着能不能看一眼闰伍，让他知道闰伍有没有被他影响。可是一连两个礼拜，他也没有看见过那个熟悉的身影。还是保安大叔好心，告诉他这个叫郑闰伍的学生被叫去谈话之后第二天，就转学离开了这座城市。

少年点了点头，笑着谢谢了保安大叔，拎着菜朝家里走去。

……

再后来，少年长成了青年，治病看护耗尽了家里的积蓄。为了维持母亲的呼吸，青年想尽了各种办法。在酒吧打工的时候，一个喝醉酒的老男人提出来说想要花钱上他这样的小美人，他犹豫了一下，答应了。初夜的钱让他母亲又在医院里多活了一个星期，甚至奇迹般地恢复了意识，给他留下了最后一句含糊不清的遗言才咽了气。

青年又卖了一次，换来的钱填补了母亲的殓葬与火化费用。拿到骨灰的那一刻，一直表现冷静的青年哭了。因为他突然想起了母亲临走前的那句话说得究竟是什么。

她说：

“你这个没人要的怪物，我真后悔生了你。”

……

最后的最后，青年卖掉了那套房子，把母亲的骨灰扬了，离开了那个地方。

 

10

 

厨房里锅碗瓢盆的响动，把我从睡梦中闹醒，才恍惚发现我一梦到天光，也没像之前一样一夜醒来好几次。拉开窗帘，整个城市被雨水冲洗过了灰暗，露出了本来的色彩。其实所有的颜色一直都在那里，说到底是看的人心情变了。

“你醒啦，是我吵醒你了吗？”郑在玹穿着我的睡衣，原本在我身上宽松的剪裁在他身上倒变成了修身款，尤其是肩膀那儿紧绷着，夸耀着他宽厚的脊背。

我朝他笑了笑，摇了摇头：“昨晚累了，自然就睡的很好，我是自然醒。”

“那就好。昨天吃了你的大餐，今天我给你做一点早餐，赶紧洗漱出来吃吧。”

“我马上就来。”

坐在餐厅里看着郑在玹忙碌的身影，闻着面前煎蛋与培根的香味，我感觉昨夜梦里的蝴蝶又飞回到了我心里。说起来，昨天晚上，郑在玹也是这样坐在这里看着在厨房里忙碌的我吧。我托着下巴，忍不住幻想了起来。

罢了，罢了，郑在玹端着两碗滚烫的鱼片白粥龇牙咧嘴的，我也收了这一摊白日美梦，替他接过粥。郑在玹捏着耳垂，坐了下来。

“说起来，你说你睡得挺好，我早起倒是听见你反复念叨着几句梦话，你梦见了什么？”我手一抖，差点没把热粥打了一身。

“哦，没事，没事，也不是什么有意思的梦。”

“我好像听见了像是个人名，挺有意思的，像是叫闰伍。”

“怎么有意思了？”我稳住手里的碗，继续吹着面前的热粥，面上却还得装着不甚在意地应着。

“这个闰伍是你什么人，值得你这样日思夜想梦里还念叨着？”

事不过三，我知道不可能一直钓着郑在玹，却一个问题也不回答。叹了口气，把梦里的片段简单地说了一说。  
“……总之，闰伍，是一个……我对不起的人。这么多年，我还是觉得对不起他。人家本来好好的，偏被我喜欢上了，也算是平白无故倒了霉了。”我舀了一勺已经温下来的粥，小小的尝了一口，和闻上去的感觉一样绵密鲜美，郑在玹的手艺真是不错。我开始大口大口地喝了起来，压抑的秘密终于说了出来，连胃口也好了不少。

“那你……还喜欢他吗？”

“我也说不清楚，感激、愧疚，也还有一点喜欢吧。毕竟，是我第一个喜欢的人，更是第一个对我好的外人。我人生中最后一点温暖，都是他给的。没有那一点点温暖，我可能早就不想活了。”

“原本不想告诉你，是怕我控制不住自己，也怕你会觉得太过压抑，像是我在卖惨。昨天晚上又梦见了这些年的变故，就像看了一场电影一样，感觉都是别人的故事。对我都这样，对你来说就更是这样了。”

我把桌上的碗收拾了拿去厨房，回来从客厅的茶几上抽了两张餐巾纸擦嘴。郑在玹就一直呆坐在那里，不知道为什么出神。想必是还在整理我刚刚说的这些零零碎碎的故事吧。我坐回到餐桌前，看着他发呆的样子，才有了几分他原来比我还小两岁的感觉。

发呆的人终于开了口：“你不怪他当年一句话也没有说，就和你断了联系吗？”

“怎么会，他什么也没有做错。”

“他错了！他当然错了！”郑在玹猛地站了起来，声音也高了起来，“他当时应该站出来！他当时应该带你走！他当时应该说他也喜欢你！”

看见郑在玹如此的激动，青筋暴起，浑身颤抖，我想安慰他，可我不知道要怎么做，我甚至不知道发生了什么。

我只好抱住了他，用手拍着他的背，小声地说没事了。郑在玹却把我搂得更紧，他亲了一下我的发顶，然后自顾自的开始讲他的故事。

他说，我说的故事不是别人的故事，也是他的故事。

他说，他随着父母的工作，从小到大一直在转学。他说，他高中的时候喜欢过他的同桌，一个不爱说话受人欺负的男孩。他说，那个男孩因为喜欢他被开除了，而他也被父母送去了国外，名字也改成了现在的郑在玹。

他说，曾经叫郑闰伍。

他说，他一直在找一个人，一个叫李泰勇的人。

这是我曾经的名字，一个随着我母亲去世而被丢弃的名字。

 

11

 

原来从始至终，我的神，都是同一个人。

他摧毁了我，又赋予我新生。

他保护了我，实现了我的对爱的渴望。

所以，他才是我的神。

 

END


End file.
